1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp for an aquarium, and especially to an LED lamp adapted to being installed at any place in the aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lamp can be provided above an aquarium for illumination in favor of viewing at night. Lamp structures of earlier days mostly have fluorescent lamps provided each below a lamp shade; in the recent time, technique of manufacturing light emitting diodes (LED) is progressed very fast, some LEDs are used as illumination lamps for aquariums, generally as shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A, an illuminating lamp 90 is provided with a plurality of LEDs 92 in a lamp shade 91, two clamps 93 on the lateral sides of the lamp shade 91 are fixed above an aquarium 2. For these, we can take reference to the prior art including two patent cases of Taiwan with a publication No. M347827 titled “LED ILLUMINATING LAMP FOR AQUARIUM” and a publication No. M363204 titled “PROJECTING LAMP STRUCTURE FOR AQUARIUM”.
Such an LED lamp for an aquarium has the advantage of saving electricity, however, its structural design for installing on the aquarium is not good that it can only be installed above the aquarium, and must be changed for another size to meet the size of another aquarium used; therefore, multiple specifications are required to leave defects in making their cost of production higher and their assembling uneasy; thereby improvement is wanted.